Waiting in the Wings
by NykkiLeighVampireHeart
Summary: ONE-SHOT: Henry's thoughts when punching Shane in "Crackle."


**Waiting in the Wings**

_A Harper's Island One-Shot_

* * *

_Where is Abby?_ Henry thought as he watched them all.

He kept thinking this as he watched, as he laughed, as he smiled, as he talked, as he kissed Trish, and as he hugged "friends." He was quiet for the most part. Nobody noticed.

As he drank, his mind went to the dead deer head in the bathtub. His father was just screwing with him, he knew. Almost like a…_reminder_ to stay focused. Then there was Shane. Henry's mind burned as he thought of the Local. Abby was clearly upset, and it was because of him. Since they'd arrived to Harper's Island, he'd been nothing but a jerk to everyone – even Jimmy, but especially to Abby. If he didn't know any better, Henry would suspect he resented Abby for leaving the island almost as much as Jimmy.

Henry stared into the fire as the predatory thoughts he'd inherited from his father surfaced within him. He could get to the boarding knife from the boathouse…No, Shane wasn't worth that. He could just use the pocket knife he kept in his jeans on Shane. He could easily just slit him in two up his stomach, and as he kneeled on the ground, bleeding out, Henry would slice his throat, letting his blood coat his hands as he whispered into his ear, _"This is for Abby Mills."_

Henry smiled as he thought of everything he'd done, and everything he planned to do for Abby. Sure, his dad would be pissed at him that he'd chosen Abby over him, but truth be told, Wakefield was a monster who believed in nothing but destruction, but he was still his dad.

And that's why he needed to die. After all, it's what he taught Henry.

_"You have to destroy the ones you love to be complete. It's the only way."_

At last, he spotted Abby laughing with Booth and smiled again. _Not Abby. _He wouldn't destroy her. He couldn't. He would only make sure she would get everything she'd hoped for when they were kids on this island.

His phone went off signaling a text.

Uncle Marty? Oh, right. It was part of the plan.

His dad had killed him.

After showing Trish the text, he put his phone away and began watching Abby. He loved the way she laughed. He hasn't seen her smile in a long time.

Shane's laugh cut through Henry's joyous thoughts. He spotted him a few feet away. Fury unfolded in every cell of his body. He wanted to kill him. He wanted to see his blood splattered across the ground. He _needed_ to see fear in his eyes.

He couldn't do that here. But he needed some sort of release. An idea formed in his head. He stood up and walked towards Shane.

_Use the deer as an excuse, use the deer as an excuse. _He chanted in his head.

"Hello, Henry." He said in his sarcastic tone. "Thanks for the invite."

Henry didn't even concentrate on his words; he just stuck with the plan in his head. "I know what you did."

As soon as Shane opened his mouth, Henry pulled his hand back. "I have no ide-"

His words cut off when Henry punched him in his jaw, sending him to the ground.

Henry let out a sigh of satisfaction and stared at Shane, careful to look angry instead of fulfilled. In the corner of his eye he saw many of his "friends" look at him in confusion and a little fear (which he enjoyed immensely), while his "brother" looked oddly pleased.

One of Shane's Local Buddies tried to help him up, but he held a hand up to stop him, almost as if he was trying to maintain what little pride he had left. Slowly, he stood up and Henry tried not to focus on the newly forming bruise on the side of his face too long. Shane took a step towards him as if ready for a fight, and Henry tried to keep from laughing.

_As if he could fight me._

But the predator in him wanted an excuse to fight Shane. To finally show him the pain he caused everyone here – including Abby.

"Come on," Henry said, urging him.

Of course, he wouldn't be able to kill him here. That would have to wait.

Shane stared at him for a long moment before turning and walking away.

Henry glanced over his shoulder, ignoring everyone else, and looked at Abby's shocked and slightly fearful expression.

_Don't worry, Abby. This will all be over soon._

And he had no doubt that his father was waiting in the wings, thinking the same thing to him.

**The End**


End file.
